


Pop Links side:cli-qtune!

by IllyaTsubomi



Series: (OCxCanon) Producers' Journal [3]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/M, Gen, The Idolm@ster: Poplinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: A new step up to the woman producer Asamiya Hinaki's projects; a cross-office festival! All while Teru worries about stepping up further with his relationship with her, along with the 765pro Million Star's cool yet sweet Shiho they just knew better, and maybe the cattish girl of 346pro, Shiki's meddling.[ A story of my female producer OC in Poplinks setting with the trio unit of Tendou Teru, Kitazawa Shiho and Ichinose Shiki. Main ship is Teru x Female!Producer OC. Might have Kana x Shiho (ML), Shiki x Frederica (CG), Kaoru x Tsubasa (sideM), and other ships later. ]
Relationships: OC/Canon - Relationship, Producer/Tendou Teru, Tendou Teru/Female Producer
Series: (OCxCanon) Producers' Journal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423177
Kudos: 2





	Pop Links side:cli-qtune!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to write this right one day after Popmas' release.
> 
> Yes, it's going to be a series. I'm not sure how often will I release but please look forward for it!
> 
> For more information to this world of OC!Producers, please see my toyhou.se account, 'airisregina'

Though Teru had considered himself to be quite of a straightforward person, there are something he couldn’t ask quite easily. In this case, it was asking his beloved girlfriend to step up their relationship to the next stage. It wasn’t quite easy with all things considered, and right now the lover as well as the producer that’s known to him better as his old friend Hinaki had been busy with some secret project. To be revealed this winter, she said. All Teru know was that they haven’t met for quite a while and it’s bothering him due to the timing. 

  
Maybe that’s partially why he’s here right now, teaching Mirai to get off his own worries. The two are in good terms due to some overlapping job, and as Teru knew her more—this kid needs help with her study. Thus, they’re here, hanging out to study after a TV show job. 

“I don’t understand this part, dad--- I mean, Teru-san!”

Teru chuckled. By this point, he’s not unfamiliar to being called ‘dad’ due to the circumstances with his girlfriend, who is a single mother. Though her son never honestly call him dad, at least the kids on her other office does. 

“That’s fine, Mirai. Call me ‘dad’ if you want to.”

“Shizuka-chan yelled at me because of that…” Mirai pouts. “She said ‘what if you got Tendou-san involved into some weird scandals because of the way you call him?!’ and such…”

“She’s too strict… Well, that does reminds me of someone.” Teru looked back to the time Sakuraba Kaoru yelled at him with similar reasoning. “Anyway, this part, right? You’d have to look at the text above and--”

His phone rang at the exact moment he was going to explain. The tone of the ringtone is peculiar, one that belonged for one person only. 

Hinaki—no, Producer had called him at last. Definitely something related to work due to the phone she’s calling him from, the smartphone that was exclusively for work. After signaling Mirai to give him time, he answered the phone.

“Hello, Producer?”  
“Teru, hear me up! Ah, I mean, Tendou-san--- check out the message on your inbox!”

The way she was so excited that she accidentally called him by the way she called him in private was cute that Mirai could probably see him grinning happily. However, that isn’t the priority.

“Anything exciting happening?”

“Yeah, it is~ Just message me back when you read it, okay? See you later!”  
Her phone call came by like a passing by storm. Teru smiled gently as he does what he was asked for….

* * *

  
Hinaki couldn’t stop grinning at all and she knew it. Today is her first day managing the new unit for Poplinks Festival and she had made all the necessary preparations in this very new office building room rented for the five offices’ projects. She has even done some effort decorating the office with some of her plushies… though it’s probably her collections that doesn’t fit much with her office in 346 and her home.

  
Surely, she knew that she at least knew two of the idols personally—one was even very close to her in romantic means. Teru is her boyfriend by this point, and they haven’t met in a while due to preparations of this project. 

Most of all, she knew that the idol Tendou Teru has the most potential for this project, personal biases aside. His leadership is not something to be underestimated, and his fatherly personality provides less of a bias against a mixed idol unit. With his childish demeanor yet experience true to his age of maturity, he is the perfect center for the first unit. After all, the theme of the first unit that’ll she produce is an unit having both aura of maturity and a passion of childishness. 

The other one is someone she’s also familiar with. One of the idols of her division and a member of LazyLazy, Ichinose Shiki. As Hinaki knew another Shiki in 315pro, she called her ‘Shiki-nyan’ due to her cat-like behavior sometimes. Shiki is also a perfect fit with her whimsical behavior, and Hinaki thought her vocal might match the other two members. She was also excited for the project and--- to a point, she knew the nature of Hinaki and Teru’s relationship. Heck, this girl had said she’d bring up her make up kit and pheromones to help Hinaki charm her lover--- the former she doesn’t mind, but what’s with the latter?! 

The next member is someone she desperately wanted to know more in this chance. Though, she also considered her as a perfect fit for the unit. The cool beauty, loner cat of 765pro theatre, Kitazawa Shiho. Hinaki had been a fan of her since the unit Clover formed in 765pro, and it sparked her that she’s a perfect fit for the concept she has in her head. Despite her young age, she knew Shiho is polite and collected as an adult were, yet as the information from her kouhai Ari-chan working at 765pro theatre said—she likes picture book and even saying that it inspires her in her audition. She’s a kind girl, for sure. As a fan, Hinaki could tell!

As the door to the office opened, Hinaki’s eyes sparkles as she hoped it was Shiho--- for the reason that she wanted to know her better compared to the other two she were somewhat in charge with. But instead, there was a girl with short red hair and small twin-tails. She knew who this is, after all, she was the one assisting Ari-chan and will be assisting her now---

“Hey there! Welcome~” Hinaki smiled. 

“Producer Asamiya-san! Good morning!” Misaki smiled back. “I’m Aoba Misaki, and I will be—”

“Misaki-chan, right?” Hinaki grabbed her hands and grinned as she shakes it happily. “I heard a lot about you from Ari-chan! You can call me Hinaki if you don’t mind~”

“O—okay, Hinaki-san?” Misaki couldn’t help but blink as she were dazzled by Hinaki’s hyperactive energy. She doesn’t know much about the woman aside from her being a producer in 346 and 315 Productions, making her the first fitting producer of this project. That, and according to the Producer-san of her own theatre work Ari, she’s a single mother and Ari’s respected Senpai. Producer-san did say she’s cheerful, but she didn’t expect to this point….

Aoba Misaki shrugs it off, as it might be her contrasts with Ari-san who’s more boyish yet panic-y. 

“Moreover, when will Shiho-chan came here?” Hinaki’s eyes sparkles. “I--- It’s definitely not a bias because I’m a fan of her! I just want to know because we need to know each others better…”

Misaki giggled.

“If it’s Shiho-chan, she probably will come here later on her own. She has important schoolwork to do, she said.”  
“Ah! I see, I see! I hope she doesn’t mind my room decorations… Tendou-san and Shiki-nyan had pretty much knew and tolerate my taste, but I don’t know about her…”

Misaki took the time to glance around the room as she noticed the small plushies around the room. She smiled as she put her hand on a black kitty cushion, knowing the best that Shiho would like it in some form. 

“I think she’d love it!”  
“You really think so? Yay!” Hinaki raises her hand up. Somehow, her cheerfulness has passed by Misaki, too.  
“Ah, right! Hinaki-san, do you want some tea or coffee? I’ll prepare it for you!”  
“Hmm, if you don’t mind… I’d love some coffee, then! With two spoons of sugar!”  
“Got it! Then, I’ll… wait, there’s no coffee maker on this room…”

“I did apply for it to be available here, but for some reason they had to delay the individual coffee maker for each rooms by tomorrow. There’s one on the common workspace, so you can make it from there…” Hinaki scratches her cheeks. “Sorry, Misaki-chan…”

“Nah, it’s okay! I’ll get going then, it might be crowded if it’s in that case…” Misaki nods. “Please wait here, Hinaki-san!”

“Okay~!”

Thus, Misaki left, Hinaki was left alone, as she decided to hug a plushie that was supposed to be a comical mascot version of an Egypt God, Bastet. 

“It would be nice if I could brought the Medjed one too…” Hinaki pats the cat-like mascot’s head, as she snuggled close to hug it. “But Layla-chan likes it, and she’s yet to be in this project. So I have to bear with you first!”

Her love of mascotified Egypt Gods were kind of well known in her offices. Even by other staffs. Yet, it wasn’t the only kind she brought here—some are mascots from children anime, some are just stuffed animals that she named in her head only, and there was even a teddy bear with a red cape and brownish fur that she impulsively bought because it reminds her of a certain someone. She even went ahead and named him over that person.

“I’m glad I finally are able to display you out here, Teru-kun.” She puts the Bastet-like plushie on the sofa to hug the teddy bear. “Geez! You’re so cute and fluffy, aren’t you, Teru-kun!”

Hinaki then realized something. It’s been a while since she’s actually meeting the actual Teru, due to this job of theirs and especially how she had to focus on a big live project on 346pro before this project begins. She really missed him a whole lot, but they both knew they have to prioritize jobs. If only they live together—but then, Hinaki wasn’t feeling like it if they’re not married. Yet, marriage is probably something they should put aside for now. It’ll be a bad timing if she or he proposed at the dawn of this new project. And it was already hard covering things up when they’re just dating, it’ll be worse if they were married and living together….

“I miss you so much, Teru.” Before she knew it, she had already kissed the teddy bear’s forehead. “So much, that I might lost it and hug you like this if I see you….”

Right in that timing, of course, someone had came through the door. He felt awkward once he realized what was going on.

“Um… Hinaki? That was….”

Of course, Hinaki’s face was beet red as she turned around, noticing the familiar sound of the voice. It was as if comical steams came out from her head. 

“T—Ter—Tendou-san?!” Hinaki stuttered as she gulped “T—that was—the teddy bear’s name was Teru-kun too! I mean, I totally did not---”

Teru stopped for some seconds before he broke into laughter.

“W—what’s wrong with that, Teru--- no, Tendou-san?!” Hinaki puffed her cheek, face still red. 

“No, it’s okay. I’m glad the feeling’s mutual.” Teru looked around to make sure no one was around, as he closed the door. He walked fast towards Hinaki, as he wraps his arm around her for a big hug.

“T—T—Teru, this is the office---”

“No one’s around. It’s okay if I hug you a little, right? I want to.”

Hinaki’s face could go redder if it wasn’t already her maximum. Her feet weakens with the familiar smell and touch from her beloved’s hug. However, it made her feet weakens a little too much as it was shaking so much she fell over unable to withstood the height difference.

Thankfully, she fell into the sofa in the office. What’s not very good is that Teru is in top of her, and it was awkward. It was as if she was being pushed forcefully by him to the sofa.

And surely it was the impression owned by the two girls near the door that has just arrived.

“Nyahaha, looks like Hinappi doesn’t need the pheromone after all~” Shiki formed a cat-like lisp as she giggled. All while the other girl doesn’t look amused.

“You’re… Tendou-san, right? What are you doing to the producer?”

As the two adults realized the situation, Teru bounces away from the sofa.

“S—sorry, we tripped!” Hinaki raises herself up to explain awkwardly first.

“Yeah! We just tripped!” Teru said, not losing in terms of awkwardness.

“You sure?” Shiho said with a sharp stare. “That kind of fall doesn’t look natural at all…”

“Well, well, Shiho-chan, there’s this thing called ‘lucky pervert’ in this world and the uncle known as Teru-san had just experienced that~” Shiki helped in. “Who knows if romance will start to bloom among them? Well, I’m not saying that it haven’t sta---”

“Shiki-chan!” Teru and Hinaki both said in a resonance, as Shiki giggled and Shiho raised her eyebrows more out of doubt.

“You sure he doesn’t force a move on you, Producer Asamiya?” Shiho said worryingly. At least she does seems like she trusted Hinaki…

“Please answer honestly. I heard he’s the only guy of this project, and it will be bothering us other idols too if he tried to force himself to the girls.”

“H—He doesn’t! It was a lucky pervert like Shiki-nyan said, Shiho-chan….” Hinaki threw away her gaze, her red face is far from convincing. 

“There’s the ‘pervert’ word in that which is worrying…”

“It’s called lucky because it’s accidental! I’m really okay and Tendou-san is not like that! I knew it because I had worked with him for a while!”

Shiho took a glance towards her and then Teru.

“…I’ll trust what Producer Asamiya said…. for now.” Shiho raises her phone as she stares at Teru as if it was a threat.

“Now, now. Don’t worry much, Shiho-chan. These two are after all---"

“Shiki-nyan! T—that’s---!” a secret, she would continue as Hinaki puts her pointing finger to her lips. Shiki giggled in response.

“Got it, then. I wonder how long are you two keeping this a secret, huh~ This’ll be fun.”

“That doesn’t sound reassuring at all….” Teru sighed as he turned to Shiho. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry. I don’t feel like I should know, anyway. I’m the only one from the office unfamiliar to Producer Asamiya, didn’t I?” said Shiho, as she looked around. She sat on the sofa as she found the cat cushion and the Bastet mascot plushie. Teru could’ve swear he seen a slight smile on her face as she puts the cat cushion on her laps, but with the situation that Shiho is speculating he might be a pervert, he doesn’t dare to bring it up.

“Don’t worry, Shiho-chan! I’ll make sure you’d get along with us just well!” Hinaki declared with a bright smile. Somehow, Shiho has a flashback to a certain noisy orange head girl in her theatre.

“Fine. Then, as the Producer, I think it’s time for you to explain this project.” Shiho calmly remarked as she crossed her arm. Though to Teru’s eyes, she did that to hug the cat cushion….

Hinaki coughed as she walked to the whiteboard across the sofa. She started writing words by words, and then…

“You three are here for an unit on the Poplinks Festival Project, named as cli-qtune…”

* * *

After the serious explanation and passing of the documents--- and even Misaki coming over then going back to the common workspace’s lavatory to make sure bringing them all drinks, Shiho raised her hands. 

“Um. I understood about the unit’s themes and the festival, but there’s one thing I want to ask.”

“And that is…?” Hinaki tilted her head childishly. Somehow, Shiho understands well that the unit’s theme fits even the producer herself... 

“What’s the meaning of the unit name?”

“Huh? Didn’t I write that in the document--- Ah, I didn’t because I want to explain it myself!” Hinaki’s palm covered her face. Shiki and Teru chuckled, as they both knew of her personality, but Shiho is just confused.

“Then, please explain.”

“So, the English word ‘clique’ referenced to a group, possibly referring to circle of friends. It’s partially what I wished will came out from this unit so I based the name over it.” Hinaki erased a part of the whiteboard of explanations to write the words. “You guys knew what ‘tune’ is, most likely. As for why it’s written like that, it’s because I think you three are cute!”

Shiho and Teru ends up confused as they mutter “…huh?”  
Shiki giggled, the only one familiar with Producer Hinaki’s naming sense as the woman producer didn’t name the units in 315pro. “Here we go, Hinappi’s cutesy naming sense again~”

“It’s a clique of cuties with a cute tune! The cuties is written as ‘qt’! That’s you three, cli-qtune!”

“Wait, wait! I’m an uncle compared to the other two… I think calling me cute is a bit…” Teru scratches his cheeks. He doesn’t feel like going against Hinaki on producer mode, but maybe she looks a little bit too excited that he’s slightly worried she got too thrown by the excitement.

“But you’re cute? As well as Shiho-chan and Shiki-nyan?” Hinaki said innocently.

“Hey, seriously…” Teru blushed as he gazed down.

“Teru, face it, you’re cute. You are mature, but cute. It’s okay to embrace that, you know? It’s one of your charms as an idol!” 

“Y—You’re really saying that to an adult guy like me… F—fine.”

As they had their banters, Shiho sighed as she whispered to Shiki.

“Forget it if I’m wrong, but are these two dating? I did hear the unconfirmed online rumors that Tendou-san does have a girlfriend in the industry….”

“As expected from you, huh, Shiho-chan… They are. But it’s kind of funny they tried to cover it from you, so would you keep the fact that you knew a secret?” Shiki grinned as she whispers back. “I’ll give my special potion if you do—”

“No thanks. But I guess I’ll keep it a secret since I feel bad for judging Tendou-san earlier….”

Hinaki suddenly clasped her hands together to capture the girls’ attention. Thankfully, she doesn’t seem to notice the conversation Shiki and Shiho has.

“Anyway! Welcome to cli-qtune and the Poplinks Festival Project, you three!” Hinaki smiled brightly. “Let’s do our best from now on!”

Thus, their days had just begin!

* * *

  
_**cli-qtune side: Bonus Stage?!** _

  
_Shiho: Producer Asamiya--_   
_HinakiP: Shiho-chan, you can just call me by my name! Or better, ‘mom’!_   
_Shiho: ….Producer Hinaki, then._   
_HinakiP: N—no response to the ‘mom’…_   
_Shiho: Don’t fool around like that._   
_HinakiP: But the girls in 346pro call me mom…_   
_Shiki: That’s a lie, Shiho-chan. She just wanted to be called mom, but no one does call her like that except accidentally._   
_Shiho: Sorry to say, I have a splendid mother already._   
_HinakiP: Ah, yep, Kitacchi aka Mrs. Kitazawa is a wonderful mother, I can see why Shiho-chan becomes such a good girl…._   
_Shiho: Excuse me, what. Did you just call my mother with a nickname?_   
_HinakiP: Yeah, we get along well since Kitacchi and I are both single mothers~ She have such nice cooking tips too…_   
_Shiho: Wait, what?! When did this happen?!_   
_Teru: You’d get used to it, Shiho. She befriended Haruna’s mother in a short period when she worked on 315pro too…. Sometimes, single mothers just stick together._


End file.
